


Night Moves

by unholyminter (oneswhonever)



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Holding Hands, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/unholyminter
Summary: Vikk would happily stay in this moment forever, given the opportunity.





	

When it was all said and done, the cameras turned off to leave the lads sheltered from the public, Vikk was relieved. 

Since the game had come out he had been going out with the lads on a nightly basis, playing Pokemon and running all around the city like little kids. It may not have been such enjoyable content for everyone to watch, but it was something they all enjoyed doing together. Especially considering that it was a reason for Harry to come along on their late night excursions. 

Vikk had always felt left out when with Josh, Simon, and Ethan. The three often seemed to exist in a little world of their own as a trio of super close friends. Simon, being the person that he was, was always very inclusive - but even so, Vikk just felt different around them. Pressured, almost, to act a certain way in order to get on with them.

He was well aware that this reasoning was ridiculous. They were all friends. There was no beef.

With that being said, that aura of pressure was lifted whenever Harry was around. Harry was such a casual, laid-back person, and Vikk never felt like he had to try when he was with him. There was no additional effort involved when it came to their friendship. They could do whatever, talk about whatever, and nothing ever got weird. They knew each other's darkest sins and dirtiest secrets, but nothing ever changed. Vikk felt like, even though they didn't hang out as often as he'd like, Harry was a genuinely good friend. 

"Shit, I'm knackered," groaned Simon from ahead of them. He was walking in the middle of Josh and Ethan, as per normal. "You guys wanna get a bite to eat and then turn in? I'm starved."

"Sounds good," replied Harry briskly, eyes still glued to his phone screen. He and Vikk lingered a few feet behind, as they had been for the whole night. Harry held his phone in his right hand, and held Vikk's hand with his left. If more for the comfort than anything else, Vikk reckoned. "Whatever sounds good to you lot. I could go for Nando's if you're down."

The agreement was made and they started heading down the street. In spite of the traffic and the people still wandering the pavement, Vikk felt as though the rest of the world just didn't exist. No matter how simplistic the situation may be, he couldn't deny how satisfied he felt. 

"Watch out," chuckled Harry, suddenly pulling Vikk away from a near collision with a lamp post. Sometimes he got so lost in thought that he lost all consideration for the world around him. "Sheesh. Must really be tired, huh?"

"Kind of," replied Vikk, giving his and Harry's intertwined hands a little swing. "I don't know. Just relaxed, I guess."

"I get that. It's been nice getting out with you lot. It's been helping me a lot."

With those words, Vikk was certain he could die happily. 


End file.
